


Fateful Night

by hxhbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxhbitch/pseuds/hxhbitch
Summary: If you asked Hinata Shoyo what the weirdest thing was that has ever happened to him, he would have quite an abundance of answers.All of them more ridiculous than the other, but if you gave him some time he would, after a while, say, that falling in love with his setter was probably the weirdest thing of them all.





	Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I'm uploading and I hope you enjoy reading it even though it's a bit rushed.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day/night :)

If you asked Hinata Shoyo what the weirdest thing was that has ever happened to him, he would have quite an abundance of answers.  
All of them more ridiculous than the other, but if you gave him some time he would, after a while, say, that falling in love with his setter was probably the weirdest thing of them all.

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata met on a court in middle school and quickly established their rivalry and goal of defeating each other.  
This rivalry of theirs didn't hold up long though when they discovered that they would play for the same high school volleyball team and soon, a strange friendship was born.  
They still fought and competed against one another, but a deep bond of mutual understanding and reluctant acknowledgment of their physical abilities formed. Neither Kageyama nor Hinata saw it coming but what they anticipated even less were the feelings beyond friendship that started to develop. 

Hinata's (he himself probably wouldn't call it that) admiration towards Kageyama grew the more time he spend with him and his volleyball skills became more and more apparent. But their friendship and feelings went beyond the volleyball court. Even though their free time did consist of playing volleyball most of the time, they also met up to play video games, watch tournaments or even movies together, do their homework together, and sometimes they just talked. Even about non volleyball related topics.  
The development of their relationship was gradual and Hinata never really noticed how the tone shifted but he realized the exact moment it shifted into that area. 

It was spring and mere weeks after heartfelt goodbyes with their previous upperclassmen, who had just graduated high school. Kageyama decided to visit Hinata's place, like so many other times prior to this one.  
Kageyama was no stranger to the Hinata family, and Shoyo's mother welcomed him into their home with a bright smile. 

It was up in Hinata's room where everything began. 

Nighttime was slowly approaching, after a day filled with reminiscing, playing volleyball in the backyard and making a mess in the kitchen while cleaning up the dishes. They were exhausted and decided to watch a random movie on Hinata's TV. 

It was some weird romance movie and back then Hinata barely payed attention to the plot, but they probably wouldn't be together if they didn't decide to watch it that fateful night. 

The main protagonist of the movie was at a night club filled to the brink with half naked girls. 

Hinata stretched out his legs on the bed and crossed his arms, shooting glances towards Kageyama who was seated next to him on the bed. It was an awkward experience and what made it even more awkward was when Kageyama noticed him staring. 

"What is it, dumbass?" He grumbled, not once averting his eyes from the screen and Hinata almost jumped two feet into the air. 

"Nothing! Why are you even asking?" His voice sounded panicked and the middle blocker cursed himself for it. 

"You keep staring at me and it's weird." 

He had a point. It was weird to stare at him but how could he not? As much as they grew closer over the last year, they never discussed romance and such because what was there to discuss? He was pretty certain Kageyama had only volleyball on his mind. 

"It's not! I'm just...I don't know. That scene was pretty weird wasn't it? Why was he in that club anyways? Isn't he like seventeen?" Hinata tried to lighten the mood by chuckling but it backfired immensely. Kageyama turned his head to look at him now and he even raised an eyebrow. 

Kageyama shrugged before answering "Maybe he just wanted to dance? And I thought you would like to see something like that." 

Hinata didn't answer immediately. The last part of that sentence bothered him for some reason.

"What do you mean?" Shoyo's hands were by his sides now and he was staring up at Kageyama's face curiously.

"A room full of girls dancing? Aren't you into that?" 

"How would you know what I'm into?" His voice raised several volumes and Kageyama shushed him. 

"Aren't all the boys into that?" Was Kageyama's answer and Hinata was never so confused. 

"I don't know if you knew this Kageyama but...you're a boy too." This earned him a smack on the head and he kind of felt like he deserved it but the topic still lingered. 

"I know I am." Hinata still anticipated a more thorough explanation. 

The setter sighed and turned the volume of the movie down.

"I've never been into these kind of things. I mean into the things everyone else around me seems to be into. Girls are pretty, but why get involved with them? It seems like such a hassle." 

Hinata almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Almost. 

"That's so something you would say, you volleyball freak." Another blow to the head.

"You're the same, idiot!" Tobio grabbed his hair for good measure and Hinata yelped.

"I guess I am." Hinata's response was barely audible but Kageyama still heard it. The TV was only buzzing in the background now, other than that, complete silence. The sigh he heaved was way too loud in his ears.

Kageyama gave him a questioning look and Hinata couldn't believe what he was about to say. Or rather, about to confess, but he felt strangely secure with Kagayama by his side. 

"I just- I think girls are pretty. I've always thought they were and I used to think of them all the time. What it would feel like to hold their hands...to k-kiss them, but...I could never really imagine myself liking them much or giving up free time for them that could be spent playing volleyball, you know?" Kageyama nodded silently. Hinata sighed again. 

"As I said, I still thought about them from time to time and I always felt attracted to them physically but - and I can't believe I'm going to say that right now - I haven't really been preoccupied by them ever since..." he trailed off and started to fiddle with his fingers but Kageyama urged him on. 

"Since...?"

"Since I started playing volleyball." 

Complete silence. 

"With you." 

Kageyama's heart almost stopped but there was no way Hinata could've known. He did realize though how Kageyama's breath hitched.

"I know it sounds weird." 

"It doesn't." Hinata's heart stopped too. 

"To me anyways. I can't say I've always been...attracted to girls, but I feel the same way. About not really paying attention to anyone but you." Their voices were mere whispers by that point and they bodies got closer somehow. 

"I can't believe we're talking about this stuff. Let's stop. I need to leave soon anyways." 

Kageyama was about to stand up, already scooting over to the edge of the bed, but Hinata stopped him by placing a hand on his upper arm. 

"What do you mean by that? That you weren't attracted to girls?" 

Hinata could've sworn he saw Kageyama blush but he still denies he ever did when the topic of how they got together, comes up.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just stop talking and-"

"But it does." Hinata dropped his arm and averted his gaze. 

"Look. I know we've had our hardships and I still see you as my rival but you've become so much more to me since then. You're my partner and friend. Close friend. And I want to know what you meant by that. You can trust me you know that." Hinata looked towards Kageyama again, determination in his eyes.

Many people call Hinata Shoyo dumb and while he always denies it, especially when it's Kageyama who calls him that, he knows he's not the brightest person (unless volleyball is concerned). Despite all that, he knew what Kageyama was implying before he said the words and he was determined to get them out of him. 

A whole new door suddenly opened that Hinata wasn't even aware of. Kageyama was capable of feelings; romantic feelings and perhaps even more, and he most certainly wasn't attracted to the opposite sex which didn't leave many other options. And with that new bit of information and his already own realization of how close Kageyama and himself have become and how he wouldn't want them to be apart for anything in the world, he knew what he was starting to feel and he knew that there was a chance that Kageyama felt the same. 

"I might be..." the silence was deafening. The longer he looked at Kageyama, so close to uttering those words, the more certain of his own feelings he became. He was also aware everything could turn out to be untrue. A trick of his own mind or heart, which he hadn't even realized, longed for something more form Kageyama. He was sweating now, itching to bite his thumb or nails but chose to chew on his lip instead, to not arouse suspicion. 

"...into dudes." Kageyama finally finished and the poor boy looked mortified. Hinata's face spoke relief and Kageyama's next facial expression was confusion. 

"What? Was it that obvious?" He sounded on edge and angry too.

"No!" Hinata quickly said. "I'm just relieved." 

"Relieved? Why would you be relieved, dumbass? Most people would be disgusted or surprised. Are you actually dumber than I thought?"

"Stop it, Bakageyama. It's obvious why I'm relieved. You're the dumbass."

"Maybe on the planet you're from." Kageyama mumbled and Hinata decided to hit him now.

"That was a big mistake." And Kageyama was about to charge in when Hinata spit it out. 

It left him in a single breath and stopped Kageyama's actions immediately. To Hinata, it looked like his brain stopped working properly as he blinked repeatedly and started frowning. 

Not the reaction Hinata was expecting. 

"Did you not hear me? I said I like you, stupid Kageyama." 

"Is this a dream? Or are you pranking me?"

"I'm doing no such thing! Why would you even accuse me of doing such a thing?"

"I just told you I like guys and suddenly you're in love with me? That sounds fishy to me" 

"It's not suddenly! I've always liked you."

"You did? You have a shitty way of showing it." 

"No swearing! And you're not good at it either!"

"Who ever said I liked you?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. Hinata just rolled his eyes. 

Shoyo didn't answer though. He didn't have any doubt Kageyama liked him back after he admitted he likes boys, but there wasn't really any 'proof' to back that statement. What if he really didn't like him at all in that way? Just after Hinata finally realized what all these weird feelings bubbling up inside him were, he gets rejected. 

The chance that Kageyama liked him back was there, but he didn't fully realize this outcome was just as possible, maybe even more possible than the chance of them feeling the same way. 

"Hinata are you okay?" 

"Hm? What did you say?"

"You know I was just joking, right?"

"What?"

"Don't make me say it, dumbass." Tobio grumbled while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh" the relief that washed over him wasn't something he could describe easily. He even felt his eyes sting but the tears never came. The seconds in which he thought he was being rejected by Kageyama, didn't really last that long. 

"So. What now?" Tobio asked.

"I don't know. I've never had this happen to me before."

"Seriously?" 

"Have you ever accepted the confession of your male best friend before, bakageyama?" He snorted and Kageyama stared at him blankly.  
"I never even had a best friend before you." 

And Hinata laughed. He ignored Kageyama's curses and demands to stop, and laughed. 

At Kageyama. At himself for never realizing any of this until tonight. At them, for being in this ridiculous predicament after only one year of really knowing each other. 

Kageyama pinned him down on his back, hovering over him. 

"Stop or I'll tickle you to death."

Hinata's laughter finally died down and he gazed up at the black haired boy above him. 

The enemy that turned into a friend.  
The friend who turned into a lover. 

And he kissed him. Gently. On the lips. Just for a split second.

But did sparks fly around them? Maybe. 

Was it their first kiss? Absolutely. 

And was it awkward afterwards? You bet it was. But both of them couldn't have been happier. 

And that's exactly what Hinata said.

"I'm just happy, that's all." 

Kageyama also denies, to this day, that he blushed furiously when Hinata voiced what both of them felt.

But Hinata doesn't mind. He loves Kageyama, even though he's stubborn sometimes. 

They both love each other and they will continue to feel that way for a long, long time. 

 

THE END


End file.
